


These Days At Kissuiso

by SmartieWrites



Category: Hanasaku Iroha
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartieWrites/pseuds/SmartieWrites
Summary: A year after Kissuiso shuts down, Ohana receives a call from Yuina. What's the call?Kissuiso is opening back up for a week.To commemorate the day Kissuiso first appeared in Yunosagi, the community is pitching in to relive the magic it once had, even if only for a week.But when work arises, and love clashes, what will the outcome look like?





	These Days At Kissuiso

The slight breeze of wind had swept over Ohana that morning. It was early in the morning, before Minko would have been awake. As such, a breeze would be normal to feel. But this one had an aura of uncertainty to it. Something was about to change. It had been nearly a year now since Kissuiso shut down. Everybody was living their own lives, each separate from each other. Ohana hasn't received contact from Minko or Nako in a while. She figured it was normal—it was school season, after all—and shrugged it off. As she was about to cross the street to the other side, Ko interrupted.

“Do you have any plans this weekend?”

She knew what that meant. He wanted to go on a date with her. She shook her head, signaling she was free that weekend.

Ever since Ohana had moved back into Tokyo, she and Ko had been going on regular dates. They still had yet to reach their first kiss, though.

After school, Ohana was greeted by her mother with a long “Im hungryyyy.”

“Alright,” Ohana replied. “What's in the fridge tonight?”

“Oh, I didn't go shopping yet.”

“Eh?! You know I can't cook anything good without ingredients!”

“Work with what you have.” Satsuki said, playfully.

“Instant ramen it is, then.”

“That's boring.”

“Boring food for a boring person.” She said, sticking her tongue out at her mother.

Though the tides have changed, and time has passed, Satsuki Matsumae had not changed. She was one of the only few who never changed.

That night was like most: they eat their meal, then departed into their own rooms. Satsuki spent the night writing about god-knows-what, and Ohana was texting Ko.

It seemed like just another ordinary night, and it ended as that as well. As she had sent her goodnight text, Ohana put her phone on her dresser, and plugged it into the charger. However, just as she laid her head down on her pillow, it vibrated on the hard wooden surface. Figuring it was Ko sending his goodnight text, she ignored it. But when it vibrated for longer than the usual text tone, she got up to check it.

One name was on the caller ID.

A name Ohana hasn't seen in a really long time. She picked it up almost instantly.

“Ohana-chan!”

The voice on the other line was an energetic one, despite it being late at night. They spoke with a false dialect that could fool anyone who never met her.

“Yuina-san? Why are you calling this late at night?”

“Hm… haven't you heard?”

“Heard about what?”


End file.
